Ally Walker
Ally Walker (Born 2040) is an American villain, bank robber and professional prankster who operates under the alias of her father as the new Trickster. Origin Childhood Ally is the daughter of a infamous second rate villain, Trickster! More specifically, Axel Walker. Ally's mother is really up for debate. Axel never told Alison who her real mother was, so for all she knows it could be Magenta, a bartender, or some meta. That doesn't matter right now though, Axel raised her by himself. He would've given her up, but he needed a successor to continue the name. Ally was in hiding with him for most of her life, being homeschooled by him as well. Axel taught her everything she knows. Ally didn't like any of this at first, she wanted to play outside with other kids and attend school like a normal kid. Ally argued with her countless times about why they had to live this. Ally was frustrated and wanted nothing to do with the Trickster legacy and villainy in general. When she was 12, the cops had captured and arrested Axel. Axel believed Ally snitched on him, stopping all communication with her. Obsession After being locked up, Ally was adopted by a new family. It wasn't a perfect family though, while they thought having Allison would be a change in there relationship, it wasn't; dad was still a drunk and mom never did anything about it. Despite this, Ally was ok with her new family and finally got to attend school. During this time she developed a liking towards the Flash and Lightspeed, finding the heroes to be marvelous even though they had some bad blood with her real father. Ally would start to accessorize with Speedster drawings, letters (which she never had the courage to give out), posters, cups, anything she could get her hands on. Her adoptive father was meh and didn't care, but her adoptive mother fully supported her new found liking. This would soon bite her in the butt and be manipulated to ultimately turn her bad. It started with the small things, inviting the speedsters to her party but they never showed up, leaving drawings at the CCPD only to find a cop taking it down after she believed Flash might have saw it, and then the big thing. Axel escaped prison one night and went around looking for his daughter. His travels ended up at her new home. One midnight, he broke into Ally's room and quietly took in what he saw. He was disgusted with how the flash was idolized by her. This was something he would change. He came back while the house was empty and trashed all of Ally's belongings regarding the Flash. Her heart sunk when she saw the aftermath. After a 30 minute break down she started to think who would've done this. Ally guessed it was her drunk dad, but then she fully analyzed the writing on the torn posters. "Your my biggest fan? Pathetic." In black ink. Along with other corny lines, it was clear Ally wasn't thinking the straightest and instead jumped to conclusions. After some debating, it was time she met her former idol face to face. Ally jumped off a high building and was saved as expected. Lightspeed, her savior, questioned her motives to watch she snapped at him and confronted him. Lightspeed had no clue what she was rambling about but tried to talk sense into her. It actually calmed her down somewhat, enough to be reasoned with. Lightspeed suggested going to therapy or in general just get some help. Ally took that into consideration, but it didn't fully manifest in time because Axel revealed himself and manipulated her still existing anger. Axel insisted that the speedsters didn't care if she got help or not. Ally, sadly, agreed. Her hate came back to light. Finally, she accepted the Trickster identity. Leaving her family behind, she reconnected with her Real Dad. New Tricks